Untitled- Help me think of one?
by Rainbow
Summary: A new Sherlock holmes...Actaully I hope someone could take a look at this...maybe leave a review? Let me know if I should keep going?


Author Note and Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well except for the unrecognized characters.well I don't own the name Sherlock Holmes. The idea is kinda mine.okay so I read a lot of your stories and tried to do it backwards. Help a newbie out and leave a review? Maybe a title idea wouldn't be bad either. I'll give you credit! Honest!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
January 6th  
  
The nurses all rushed around, Mrs. Holmes was heard screaming in the background. The usually quiet baby she held was now making a tremendous amount of pain while being delivered. Family waited nervously in the waiting room while balloons and banners waited. All proclaiming one thing, "Welcome Sherlock Holmes"  
  
Dr. Roberts rushed to the screaming woman and took a peak. "Ah so our future great detective has surprised all of us once again. He has decided to be born a bit early then what we thought. Guess you get to keep the birth certificate the same." His smile faded when he met the stare of the Mom to be.if looks could only kill.  
  
Meredith Holmes looked down at the doctor and then dropped her head to the pillow. "I've changed my mind dear." Rich looked down at her eyes wide his mouth hanging open, "No no.not about the name.and no matter what our baby is going to have the name Sherlock!" Her husband closed his mouth and she gave a tight but weak smile. "I've changed my mind on having the baby.MEN should have the baby." They could hear the sound of crunching went another contraction hit and her hand closed down on his. He gave only a silent protest, tears streaming down his face.  
  
What seemed like hours later, which in fact was only 53 minuets, Sherlock Holmes was born. But their seemed to be just one little itsy bitsy problem, "Mr. And Mrs. Holmes.I would like to present you.your daughter." The two parents blinked and Rich looked down at his daughter, covered with fluid and so precious looking. The pain in his hand was momentarily forgotten as he hit the ground in a cold faint. A smile going from ear to ear, he was finally a Father.  
  
March 26, Fourteen years later.  
  
Meredith wiped her hands off on a towel as she moved her way from the kitchen to the front door. Casually fixing a crooked picture on her way down the hall. The picture showed an inquisitive looking girl, holding up a chemistry set on what may have been her fifth birthday. The door behind her open to revealed a well-ventilated, concrete structure.the first of what become three labs.  
  
Looking out the small window on the door Meredith frowned. Slowly she turned the knob, opening the door to the well-dressed police officer. The hand of the officer firmly clamped on the neck of her daughter's jacket and shirt. "I assume this belongs to you Mam."  
  
Meredith gave a tight smile, "Yes again Jones, where was she this time?" Meredith just looked down at the girl who twisted enough to not have to look at her Mother's face.  
  
"Down at the docks Mam, almost messed up a tip we had received about some smuggling." Jones released the girl who just casually walked into the small hallway, slipping past her Mother but staying well towards the front of the house. She knew she was going to get lectured, just like last time and the time before that. Well ever since she was big enough to go investigating.  
  
Holmes watched her Mother and Officer Jones talk a bit more and then looked to the floor as they passed by. Mother offered Jones some wrapped up dinner to take home. All the officers at the three precincts in the area had a calendar on who could take Holmes on what days. Everyone knew how well Meredith Holmes cooked, and it was a given that if you brought Sherlock home that one would get either invited to the next dinner or get to take some home with you. Of course if one had a large family then one was invited over.and if one had a small three and less family then most often food was sent home with oneself. Jones only had herself and two small boys, so she always got what the other officers with small families didn't.desert.  
  
The two walked back out to the door. A basket over the arm of Jones, the two women chatted on about their children and then said good night to each other. Meredith turned to look at her daughter after closing the door. "Well?"  
  
Sherlock gave a slight smile, "You named me." Meredith rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I know the drill Mom." Turning she headed up towards the bathroom, her clothes were more then just a bit wet and she smelled like fish. Cringing when she heard the next words come from her Mother's mouth. "And no lab for a week." Sighing Sherlock's head dropped and she continued on up the stairs to her room. 


End file.
